Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for model-based generation of startup configurations of embedded systems, a program element, and a machine-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
Embedded systems are computer systems embedded in devices, equipment, and machines that execute specific applications such as monitoring and open-loop and closed-loop control functions. A vehicle contains examples of such systems, in engine management, for collision monitoring, airbag control, in power windows, and central locking systems. In these systems, a multiplicity of software components handle, for example, the control of the system itself and/or the interaction of the system with other systems. Since the startup configuration of an embedded system may comprise a multiplicity of configuration parts per software component, editing the startup configuration can be error-prone and time-consuming. The same applies to checking the startup sequence of the embedded system at startup.